


Care

by MidnightMeadows



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Boboiboy Is Trying His Best, Boboiboy Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Tok Aba Is Best Grandpa, Tok Aba Is Concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: After a long, hard battle with Captain Vargoba, Boboiboy is ready to take it easy for a while.But Tok aba doesn't want his grandson to live like this anymore.
Relationships: Boboiboy & Tok Aba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you all are doing well.  
> This fic was requested on tumblr, by [this person!](https://zatannagurl.tumblr.com//)  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the fic!

When Boboiboy had woken up earlier that day, five days after the decisive clash with Captain Vargoba, he was shaken. His two friends, Fang and Gopal, decided to trick him into thinking that he had slept long enough for them to grow beards, as well as his quick comprehension that he had blown up the entire headquarters, as well possibly killing a few people along with it.

Despite this, he freely participated in tricking Tarung the same way his own companions had did prior. Although the punishment afterwards was quite heavy, they didn’t feel any remorse for it for a second.

Currently, he was resting in his grandfather’s house on Earth, for a well-needed break. His hands were bandaged heavily, and a gauze was plastered to his cheek. He was, however, appreciative for the fact that he wasn’t in that hospital gown anymore, it had been quite uncomfortable.

After so long in space eating foods that were foreign to him, it really did feel like a breath of fresh air to be drinking his grandfather’s hot chocolate again. Sipping it slowly, he smiled lazily as the warmth travelled down his chest. The sweet taste of chocolate never failed to have him in a good mood.

It was mid-afternoon, and the day had been going by slowly. It was welcome to see such a change in pace from what had become his normal. Ochobot was outside with his friends, having fun and being _safe_. Boboiboy had faith in his friends, he knew they would protect him.

“Boboiboy?”

The boy in question whipped his head around in surprise from where he was gazing out the window, to face his grandpa. He didn’t even notice him open the door.

“Tok Aba? What is it?” He responded to him, perking up to attention.

The hero’s relative paused in the doorway, before walking forwards once again. Stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him and sat on a chair beside the recuperating hero’s bed. The elder smiled softly at him, reaching up to tousle the boy’s mop of hair affectionately. “How are you?"

Boboiboy tilted his head at the sudden question and smiled. “I’m doing fine, Tok Aba! I feel better already.”

The grandfather frowned in response, a small glimmer of sadness in his eyes. “Listen, Boboiboy..” He trailed off at the expectant look his grandson aimed at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

He exhaled, scanning the bedridden child. His young eyes still sparkled with innocence, his face still rounded with baby-fat. Coal locks framed his face and draped over his eyes like branches of a weeping willow tree.

Only hours ago, he arrived back on Earth with his friends. They were all covered in various injuries, but Boboiboy was the worst off out of all or them. His limbs were bandaged heavily, with various third degree burns underneath. Bruises and marks littered his skin. He claimed to be just fine, smiling even, though the corners didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Later, the boy was in the bathroom, the grandfather waiting patiently outside. He was the only one in the house besides Boboiboy. And he clenched his fist, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes when he heard the small sobs coming from the secluded room. Shaking breaths, and choked, guttural sobs echoed and Tok Aba felt his heart _break_.

He recalled a moment not so long ago, when he had held this person in his arms for the first time. A small body, weak and trembling without the other people to hold him up. Bright brown eyes looking into his own similar orbs, and the way he had smiled so widely.

The boy sitting in front of him right now, still looked so heart-wrenchingly similar.

He remembered a time, where his grandchild had dreams of discovering the stars above him and cataloguing every sole dot in the indigo skies. Or another time, where he had wished to become someone who could relieve someone of pain and treat injury, or when he could drive in a car and serve justice.

A time where his grandchild was small, and learning. A child who never had powers, or the high expectations that were only achieved by individuals decades older. A child who never had the world, the _galaxy_ resting on his small, young shoulders.

To this day, he wonders if his grandchild is still there.

“Boboiboy.”

The person in question looked up, a noise of concern escaping him at the sadness visible in his grandfather’s eyes.

“Please, I beg of you...”

“Stop being a hero.”

* * *

The element-user froze. “T-Tok Aba?” His voice shook from the sudden request and confusion twinkled in his brown orbs. “Why?”

The other grimaced. “Boboiboy, you started being a hero when you were ten.” He furrowed his brows, concern showing in his expression. “You never had the chance to enjoy your childhood.”

Looking away, he shook his head. “I had enough time to be a kid.” He disagreed. “And besides, I am still enjoying it.”

Closing his eyes, the grandfather put up a hand. “You didn’t let me finish.” The hand fell to his lap once more. “You are fighting aliens who are possibly many years older than you, and you’re returning home with serious injuries!” He clasped his hands together, sweat marring his skin.

“I don’t want you die from this, Boboiboy.”

His breath shuddered, and he looked up from surprise. “I won’t d-die from this, Tok Aba.” He waved his hand, dismissing him. “No way.”

“Boboiboy!” Tok Aba shouted, eyes widening when the younger froze. He patted the other’s shoulder in apology. “This is not just the Earth we are talking about, but an entire galaxy, probably even more. There are going to be many more opponents that you will have to face, who will be stronger than Vargoba. If you barely managed to defeat that Pirate, then there will be a chance that you will die from them!”

Clenching his fist, the other replied, more calmly than the grandfather had ever seen him. “Then I will get stronger, I will train.” He took his signature cap from the top of the set of drawers beside his bed and propped it on his head. “And I am never alone. I have my friends to help me. We always had gotten stronger together, and we will continue to do so.” He told this to him, like he was reading from a text book.

“And it’s not just my friends.” Smiling determinedly, he added. “There are also more people with powers than just my group of friends, and they are often on our side.”

Tok Aba brightened at this, but frowned once more. “Then you have to promise to me.”

The capped hero glanced back at his grandfather. “Promise what?”

“Promise me, that you will not take to defeating the enemy all by yourself.” Tok Aba’s stare hardened. “Sometimes, when an enemy comes to Earth, you and your friends try to defeat them. But once said enemy is proven to be too strong, you try to fight them yourself.”

“Promise to me,” Tok Aba repeated. “That you will let your friends help you.” The man gestured to his side, where a photo of Boboiboy and his companions; Fang, Gopal, Yaya and Ying rested on a table. “They are stronger than you think they are.” He placed his two palms on the other’s shoulders. “They want to help you.”

Exhaling, he asked uncertainly. “But, what if they don’t?” He paused, thinking about what he was going to say next. “I don’t want them to get hurt.”

“We don’t want you to get hurt either.”

“But...” The other shuddered, a lone tear slipping down his cheek, which he wiped away. “I don’t want to get too close to them.”

The older looked on in concern. “Why?”

“Because.” Breathing shakily, another tear slipped through the cracks of his fingers. “They’ll leave me.” He grabbed the bill of his hat and spun it around roughly to shadow his eyes. “Just like how Dad left me so I could be independent, or how Ochobot nearly got taken away. Or how Fang almost left and attacked us.”

He gazed upwards, toward his relative. “Everyone’s going to leave me eventually.” His eyes were fixed, as if he thought that this was a fact.

“But they haven’t.”

The other flinched.

“Ochobot almost got taken away, but it was because of you that he wasn’t.” The elder continued. “Fang almost left, but it was because of you that he returned.” He patted the other’s cap. “They are always going to return to you, because they are your friends.”

The other finally let out a sob, mouth clenched in a quivering smile. The elder smiled softly, bringing his arms around his ward, and pulling him to his chest in a soft hug. “You were never alone, no one is ever going to leave you.”

Trembling in his arms, the hero brought his own bandaged arms around his grandfather and breathed. After a moment, he squeezed harder, grinning largely despite his tears.

“I p-promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr, I post art and stuff on here. 
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
